Heterogeneous, heritable disorder of skin and mucous membranes, characterized by severe blistering after minor trauma. Profound morbidity but no proven therapy. Phenytoin tested reduction of blister formation. Autografts of cultured epidermal cells. Establishment and maintenance of National EB Registry. Studies to clarify mechanisms responsible for pathology.